Love Is Here To Stay
by kellylover
Summary: "Those two sentences became his motto for the following month. Every time something went wrong with their wedding plans, Max would repeat them to his frazzled fiancé. 'It'll be fine, 99,' he'd say. 'Everything will work out.'" Set immediately after "With Love and Twitches" and reviews the all of Season 4 leading up to the wedding. Oneshot.


**Love Is Here To Stay**

**kellylover**

**Author's Note: Before I start this story, I'd like to mention that I'm aware of the ages of some of my readers and would like to encourage them to use their best discretion when it comes to reading my story. It's rated T this time, for mention of sexual situations, though nothing too much happens. Today is my tenth anniversary on this site (YAY!) and I was reminded, as I thought back on my fanfiction journey, of how much I learned from fanfictions and how young I was. And while I don't regret my decisions, some experiences will never leave me. So be careful, you younger readers, and skip over anything that might make you uncomfortable.**

**Now that's out of the way, I welcome you to enjoy!**

Maxwell Smart shivered as he felt fingertips glide over his bare chest. First one hand traced lines, and then another joined it.

"What's that there?" the chief of CONTROL asked, adding his index finger where the others were on Max's chest.

"That's one of the mines, Chief," Larabee replied.

"Chief, when is this gonna be over?" Max interrupted. "I haven't seen 99 since last night."

"I'm sorry, Max," the chief began, "but you're going to have to stay here until we can get a copy of this map."

"How long will that take?" Max inquired.

"It will take as long as it takes, Max. You'll just have to be patient," was the chief's terse reply.

So Max stood there while agent after agent traced his fingers across Max's chest. First, pictures were taken, and then an expert cartographer began to make a precise copy of the lines and markers that mapped the Melnick uranium mine. After a while, Max became numb to the cold instruments pressed against his skin. Two agents held him up on either side. He was exhausted from having to stand up for the past 48 hours. He had gotten little sleep the past three nights, and his legs often buckled, threatening to collapse.

The cartographer worked in silence, leaving Max's eyes to gloss over, lost in the thoughts of the whirlwind that had been the past two months.

After they had suddenly gotten engaged, Max and 99 had hit the ground running. In the same night, they had not only captured the Leader, who ironically was actually the leader, and foiled his plot to broadcast the Theory of Helmenivity out of the country, but they had also discussed how quickly they wanted to be married and in whose apartment they would live. It had been easy for them to make these decisions. They had both been emotionally committed to one another for years, even if they thought it had been one-sided for both of them. So as far as they were concerned, the wedding couldn't come soon enough. Max, still slightly hesitant to break the news to the chief, had asked 99 if they could wait a while before telling him of their engagement. Understanding, 99 agreed, so when they were assigned to the crop contamination case, Max met 99's mother before ever having asked CONTROL for permission to be married.

When 99 learned on the plane of their final destination, Max could see the excitement in her eyes. He knew that 99 was very adamant about him meeting her mother before they were married and he also knew that no matter what 99's mother thought of him, 99 would stay with him. But that didn't mean that he didn't want her mother to like him all the same. So when Max realized that meeting 99's mother was going to happen sooner rather than later, Max was nervous.

And 99 knew it. As they walked to 99's childhood home, she reached over and grabbed his hand, squeezing it in encouragement. Max gulped and tried to give her a small smile, squeezing her hand in reply. And luckily, 99's mother had been very nice and accepting so when it came time to return to Washington, Max felt secure in his future mother-in-law's esteem.

Once they were back home, however, 99 felt that their secret could no longer be kept from the chief. So one day, when the time was right, Max gathered his courage and admitted that he had been distracted lately. Of course, 99 had been there beside him for support, and with her help the news finally came out. And then came the bomb.

Max had been certain that the chief wouldn't approve, and when he confirmed Max's suspicions, he deflated. But 99 squeezed his hand and assured him that they would continue to fight for one another. So when the topic came up again and the chief assured them that CONTROL's policy was there to safeguard against problems, Max defiantly asked, "Like what?" And after the chief's explanation, Max was delighted to hear 99 so soundly rebut those accusations. Max joined in himself, assuring the chief that their nation's safety came first, and his heart leapt when the chief said he would see what he could do.

They then quickly got busy with the mission of stopping the KAOS operation that interrupted the CONTROL courier service so they didn't have much time to worry about it. And by the end of the mission the chief had come through and gotten them permission to be married. Max was afraid to ask what deals he might have had to do to get them permission, but he figured it might have been more costly than he cared to know. So as soon as they returned to Washington, Max made a point of returning to CONTROL to see the chief.

When Max entered his office, the chief was sitting at his desk working on some paperwork. "Max," he exclaimed upon seeing him, "what are you doing back here? I wasn't expecting to see you until tomorrow."

"Well, Chief," Max said, striding over to him, "I wanted to come thank you."

"For what, Max?"

"For giving 99 and I permission to be married. I know you must have had to give a few favors for that, and I want you to know that I appreciate it."

The chief stood up. "Max, off the record, you and 99 are like the children I never had. I think it's wonderful that you're getting married, and I'd hate for CONTROL to stand in the way of your happiness. So it's in everyone's best interest, CONTROL's included, that you and 99 be married if that's what you want. The favors have nothing to do with it."

Max nodded slightly. "Well thank you, Chief." He extended his hand and the chief took it in a firm handshake.

"Congratulations, Max. You finally got her," the chief said with a hit of conspiracy in his voice and Max smiled back at him.

Since Max and 99 had ensured the safe travel of CONTROL's couriers, they had time the next day to finally go shopping for furniture. Max had been surprised to learn that 99 had been dreaming of redecorating his apartment for so long that she had a great many ideas already lined up. So he trailed behind her, watching amusedly as she darted from store to store, dreaming of their married life.

Occasionally she would ask for his opinion, which he gladly gave, but for the most part 99 ran around, quickly finding herself overwhelmed.

"Max," she said, whipping around to face him in the middle of the third store of the day, "I don't know what to get. Everything looks so perfect."

"Well, what do you like the best?" he asked, trying to hide his smile at her frustration.

"I just don't know, Max. What do you like?" she replied, latching onto his arm.

"Well," he began as he started to guide her through the store, "what about this?" He stopped and pointed at a king sized bed decorated with heart pillows. 99 looked up at him with a blush in her cheeks.

"Well, it's very nice," she conceded. Max returned her gaze for as long as he could before he began to chuckle and smile at her embarrassment. It had only been a few nights before that Max and 99 had dared to brave the topic of sex over a glass of wine.

They had been having a very romantic evening at his apartment and eventually Max found himself on top of her as she laid on the couch. She was wiggling involuntarily and Max was trying to stop himself from thrusting toward her as they explored one another's mouths and their hands roamed freely. He had edged the bottom of her shirt past her stomach and was attending to it with his hands and mouth when 99 reached absentmindedly for his belt. His head was dizzy with wine and 99's taste and touch, but shook himself enough to still her hands and gaze into her eyes.

"We should stop," Max said hoarsely, "or I won't be able to later."

99 pouted a bit. "We're going to be married, Max. Soon it won't matter," she argued.

Max moved off of 99 and sat down on the couch, pulling her shirt back down as he did. "I can't, 99," he replied. "I feel like I'm taking advantage of you." 99 sat up and cupped his face with her hand.

"Okay, Max," she answered. "Then we won't." She said it simply, the pout gone from her voice, as if that was the only choice, and Max felt glad he had such a sensible and understanding fiancé. A second later, she withdrew her hand and began to pour them both another glass of wine.

"I won't be your first, though, will I, Max?" she asked quietly as before she took a sip of her drink.

He gulped and reached for his glass. He took a long drink and then looked at her. She was avoiding his eyes, playing with the stem of her glass instead when he answered, "No, 99. You won't." She met his eyes then, and nodded. She didn't seem sad, only shy as she looked at him.

"How many have there been?" she asked softly. He exhaled.

"Three," he breathed. She nodded again.

"Who were they?"

Max shook his head at himself and averted his eyes as he began. "In high school I went with a girl named Mary Beth Browning to the senior prom and she let me go all the way with her in my car afterword," he said matter-of-factly and took a deep breath. "Then when I was in the army, I found a Korean girl who thought I was cute. Her name was Sung-ho, but my company left the village the next day." He took another drink of wine before finishing. "The last girl told me her name was Susan. I met her shortly after spy school and slept with her once before I learned that she was actually a KAOS agent. She had stolen all the CONTROL files I had in the apartment and left in the middle of the night. It was a rookie mistake. And luckily I hadn't been trusted with top-secret missions yet. But I learned from my mistake. And then a few years later," Max said, finally gathering enough courage to look her in the eye, "I met you. And you've been the only girl I've wanted to be with since."

She smiled at him and cupped his cheek again. "Thank you for telling me," she said. "I know it wasn't easy." He smiled in return.

"You have every right to know, 99," he answered. She kissed him then, and when they pulled apart, Max looked at her and said shyly, "What about you, 99? Will I be your first? Or did Victor beat me to it?"

"I never slept with Victor, Max," she answered. "You'll be my first. But I've done…" she paused, extremely embarrassed as redness flooded her cheeks. "I've done other things. Favors," she explained. "And I've been touched. But that's all." Max nodded in understanding.

"With who?" he asked gently.

"In high school," she said with an ironic smile which Max appreciatively returned, "with Bobby Miller after the senior prom. And then with Jonathan Easton during my freshman year of college, Peter Michaels the next year, and Anthony Gregson during my junior year. But after CONTROL recruited me during my senior year, I started getting serious about my career and stopped fooling around."

"So not with Victor?" Max breathed, almost afraid of her reply.

"No, Max. Not with Victor," she confirmed and his heart leapt.

"Good," he said, and threw back the rest of his glass of wine. He looked at her with a smile.

"You're not upset with me then?" she asked softly.

"Of course not, 99!" he exclaimed. "How could I be? That all happened before we ever met. That doesn't matter anymore." He paused for a second. "Are you upset with me?" he asked.

"Oh, no, Max," she answered. "Like you said, it all happened before we met. It doesn't matter anymore." They grinned at one another and then leaned forward to resume their kissing, though this time they were less hurried and instead focused on their kisses alone.

But despite that night, 99 was still blushing furiously when Max pointed out the bed in the furniture store. She stopped his chuckling by saying, "Max, I'm serious. I don't know what we should get." Max stopped smiling and answered by saying:

"Well, why don't you take some more time to think about it, 99? There's no rush. We aren't getting married for another month."

"Yes, but Max, that doesn't give us very much time at all!" she exclaimed.

Max started to guide her to the store's exit and said, "It'll be fine, 99. Everything will work out."

Those two sentences became his motto for the following month. Every time something went wrong with their wedding plans, Max would repeat them to his frazzled fiancé. "It'll be fine, 99," he'd say. "Everything will work out."

He told it to her when it looked like they were in for the long con to recover the money Sam Vittorio accumulated from robbing banks, and he had to say it again when Max had trouble finding a Best Man for their wedding. He assured her that no matter what KAOS was up to, they weren't going to interfere with their wedding and told her, just as she had once told him, that they weren't going to let anything get in their way. And for the most part it worked, though it didn't calm her fears regarding the bachelor party.

Max knew that some bachelor parties got pretty wild, but he wasn't terribly interested in that kind of party. As much as he claimed to be good friends with all the guys at CONTROL, Max had spent most of his time over the past three years with 99 or Hymie or the chief. So while he was glad they would be there to help him celebrate, he was worried about the amount of fun he would have. He was excited to play poker with the boys, and when Hymie first mentioned the movies, Max allowed himself to be a little excited about that, too. But his desires for a fun time never amounted to enough to justify 99 staying in the building during his party.

She had even been nearby when the party broke up, which Max found completely unnecessary. It had been nice to have her there to help dismantle the bomb in Hymie, but Max had assured her time and time again that he wasn't going to do anything too crazy at his party, and still 99 had felt like she needed to be nearby at all times.

When Max paused and remembered the years he had spent pretending he didn't feel anything for her and the hurt he had caused her during those years, however, he realized that he had caused her mistrust to begin with, so he let her paranoia slide and decided to try to reassure her with a beautiful engagement ring.

But of course, Max managed to mess that up as well. Surprisingly, 99 wasn't concerned with an engagement ring at all. And in fact, they both had much more fun shopping together after they disbanded the League of Baldheaded Men. So Max learned to take his own advice and started telling himself as well as 99 that everything was going to work out.

And it did. Even with the mix ups of 198 and 199 tailing his fiancé or the Chameleon disguising himself as her, somehow everything came together at the last minute and Max and 99 were prepared for a wonderful wedding.

But when Max got a call in early hours of the morning the day before his wedding, their plans went completely out the window.

He had tried to get 99 to understand that he only wanted to postpone the wedding for two days, but both she and the chief didn't believe that Dr. Madre had really slipped him a potion that would make a map break out on his chest. Max pleaded with 99, but she was starting to think that he didn't want to marry her at all, an accusation that Max quickly and definitively refuted. But just then, there was a knock on the door, and Max answered it to find 99's mother on the other side.

"Is she moving in with us already? We're not even married yet," Max had asked 99. He knew that someday 99's mother would probably move in with them. He didn't even mind it. Max loved 99's mother. But he had hoped to have a life alone with 99 before that happened. And luckily, she had just come over to help redecorate Max's apartment, and 99 even got her to go fix some coffee so that she and Max could continue their conversation, when Max was finally able to beg her once more to postpone the wedding. But 99 stood her ground, and asked him to consider what people would think if they backed down now.

"I don't care what people are gonna think!" he exclaimed, a little more unkindly than he meant it. But Max had passed the point of caring about appearances. As far as everything was concerned, they weren't even supposed to be getting married, but they fought that, and Max had long stopped worrying about what everyone else was thinking.

"No, Max, if you don't go through with it tomorrow, just forget the whole thing," she said, crossing her arms and beginning to pout.

"Alright, 99," Max said, exasperated. "We'll go through with it tomorrow."

He hadn't counted on KAOS agents ringing his doorbell in the middle of the night and kidnapping him, though. He already knew he wasn't going to get much sleep standing up anyway, but when the morning came, Max was more worried about getting to the church. He knew that 99 already suspected that he didn't want to marry her. If he showed up late, it would only reinforce that thought in her mind. Luckily, Max was able to escape, though KAOS was trailing close behind, and they sped off to the church, finally arriving only a few minutes late.

Unfortunately, KAOS followed them into the church, causing a brawl in the aisle. But in the end, with as many CONTROL agents in the church as there were, the KAOS agents were subdued, and Max was finally able to marry 99.

As she walked down the aisle, Max felt as though he'd never seen her looking more beautiful than she did in that moment. He was ashamed of the commotion he had caused when she look around, puzzled at the bodies lying in her path, and was further embarrassed when she saw how disheveled he looked. But her mother helped him with his coat (which Max took as a gesture of good will), and Max shared a smile with 99 that said, "I'm sorry about this, but I'm here." And as the judge began the ceremony, the rest of the world seemed to fade away.

When 99 said "I do," Max's heart threatened to burst with happiness. He smiled at her, but quickly diverted his attention back to the judge, who was asking him to say the same. His mouth went dry, and croaked, "I do." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw 99 looking at him expectantly, and he quickly cleared his throat and repeated his vow. "Ahem, I do," he said much more forcefully, and shook his head at his own bad luck, almost not hearing the next question.

"Do you have the ring?" the judge asked.

"Huh?" Max asked, learning in. "The ring?" his voice trailed off as he frantically searched his pockets. Again he saw 99 looking at him apprehensively, and was rewarded with a smile when he found the ring.

But when he went to put the ring on her finger, Max placed it on his own instead. At first, he hadn't even realized, but when 99 nudged him, Max got it right the second time, though he was exasperated with himself.

But it didn't even matter, because a few seconds later they were declared officially married and Max was kissing his wife.

As they pulled apart, the exit music began to play, and their guests stood up while they walked out together. And while every guest walked by the receiving line and wished them well, Max kept a firm grip on 99's hand, only letting it go when had to as she hugged their many friends and family.

They had to separate again when Max had to ride in the back of his rental car, standing up, on the way to the reception hall, but before they went in, Max finally had a moment alone with his bride.

"99, wait a minute," he said, pulling her off to the side.

"What is it, Max?" she asked, and he responded by pulling her to him and kissing her soundly. She wrapped her arms around him and answered by opening her mouth to him. They kissed for a minute, tongues tangled and searching, and pulled away giddy.

"I'm sorry I was late, 99," he told her. "I got there as soon as I could."

"It's okay, Max," she said, cupping his face with her right hand. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you."

"I love you, 99, and I'd never desert you."

"Oh, Max," she sighed, "I love you, too." She kissed him again.

"Come on, 99," he began, "let's go celebrate."

And celebrate they did. They drank champagne and laughed with their friends and family. They ate lunch and danced and danced and danced as the band played on. Since Max had to stay upright anyway, 99 tried her best to keep him happy by dancing as often as they could.

When the party finally died down shortly before dinnertime, Max and 99 were escorted by CONTROL agents to a restaurant where they were able to eat alone and reflect over the happiness of the day. Slightly tipsy from the champagne they drank as if it were water, they laughed and smiled as if they hadn't a care in the world.

But eventually the day had to end, and Max and 99 were led back to the hotel where their paths finally split. When they went to say goodnight, Max tried to delay as much as possible. He kept changing the subject, trying to keep her with him as long as he could. But after a while, 99 kissed him goodnight, which only drove him crazy, and then walked out of the room where he was forced to stay with Larabee and Henderson and the chief.

By morning, the map had broken out on his chest, which meant he was so busy that he couldn't even see 99 before she had to check out of the hotel. They had only rented the room for one night, and Max hated to think of 99 alone all night long in the bridal suite. But now she was waiting for him at his apartment, which, as of yesterday morning, had become her apartment as well. And meanwhile, Max was being prodded and poked by the cartographer as he was suspended between two agents.

He had been there for hours, drifting in and out of consciousness, before finally, he was woken by the chief.

"Max, wake up," the chief said, shaking him. "Max, it's over. You can go home now."

Max's eyes shot open. "I can go home?" he repeated blankly.

"Yes, Max. I'm going to have Caruthers drive you there. Okay?"

Max nodded slowly, his eyes starting to droop again. "Okay."

So Max was dressed and hauled into Caruthers' car. At first, Max tried to make small talk, but he ended up falling asleep in the car, and the next thing he knew, Max was being helped into his apartment by Caruthers and 99 was standing at the door.

"Oh, Max!" she exclaimed upon seeing him. "You're completely exhausted!"

"Hi, 99," Max said weakly, and tried to smile. She rushed to grab his arm and help Caruthers guide him to the couch where he promptly sat down.

"He's been in and out of it since 9:30," Caruthers said. "We tried to give him breakfast but he wouldn't stay awake long enough."

"Thanks, Jim. I'll take care of him," she said, walking him back to the door.

"No problem. And by the way, congratulations on the wedding!" he said as he shut the door.

99 turned back to see Max, struggling to keep his eyes open on the couch. "Come on, Max. Let's get you to bed."

"Okay, 99," he agreed. And together, the two of them struggled up the steps and into the bedroom. 99 sat him on the edge of the bed and stood over him as she started to unbutton his shirt. "What are you doing, 99?" he asked, and tried to pull away from her. "I'm too tired. I need to sleep first."

99 sighed. "No, Max, I just wanted to make you more comfortable while you slept."

"Oh. Okay," he agreed. So 99 helped his take off his shirt, but when she reached for his belt, Max pushed her hands away, embarrassed. "I'll take care of it, 99, just… turn your back." 99 smiled at him, amused at his shyness.

"Max, we're married now. There's nothing I'm not going to see eventually."

"I know that, 99, but, well, I don't want this to be the first time you take off my pants," he explained. She chuckled.

"Okay, Max," she agreed and turned her back while he quickly took off his pants and scrambled under the covers to shield himself from her gaze.

"Okay, 99," he called when he was safely in bed. She turned around to see him lying there, a coy smile tugging at his lips.

"Get some sleep, Max," she said, starting to tuck him in. He grabbed her hand.

"Will you lay down with me? Just until I fall asleep?" Max asked. He kissed her hand. "I'm really sorry about yesterday. And I missed you." She smiled down at him, cupping his face with the palm of her hand.

"Of course I will," she answered, and kicked off her shoes. Max scooted back in the bed, and opened the covers for her to slide in beside him. She was facing him, and his eyes were starting to droop closed with a smile on his face. 99 leaned forward and gently pressed her lips to his, and Max immediately responded. They kissed for a minute as Max's breathing slowed. When 99 pulled away, he was an inch from sleep. So she snuggled close to him.

"I love you, 99," she heard him whisper a second later. She smiled.

"I love you, too, Max," she breathed in response.

The next thing Max knew, he was gently being shaken awake as 99 called softly, "Max, wake up, my love." He opened his eyes to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, leaning over him, smiling sweetly. He grinned back at her.

"Hi, Max," she said.

"Hi, 99. What time is it?" he asked, rolling over onto his back and stretching.

"It's 5:30," she answered. "I thought you might like some dinner. Caruthers said you haven't eaten all day." Almost as soon as 99 mentioned food, Max's stomach began to growl.

"Good idea, 99. I'm starving."

"Well, I can fix something here, or we can go out somewhere," she suggested.

"Let's go to that diner on the corner," Max said, placing his hand on top of hers. "I need a shower first, though," he continued. "I haven't showered in a couple of days."

"Okay, Max," 99 agreed. "You take your shower and I'll get ready to go."

"Okay, 99," Max replied and sat up. He gave her a brief kiss and then got out of bed and headed for the shower. He moved a bit faster than normal, a little embarrassed to be seen in nothing but his shorts and undershirt. Despite his embarrassment, he could feel 99's eyes watching him as he darted away, and was glad that 99 wanted to look at his scantily clad form.

So Max showered, excitedly though nervously thinking about finally being alone with his bride. When he was done, he quickly threw on his bathrobe and stepped out into his bedroom. He was glad to find that 99 had left the room so that he could have it to himself. He picked out some slacks and a sweater, and, after toweling his hair dry and running a comb through it, he ran downstairs to find 99.

She was sitting at the desk, which was stacked with papers and was writing away when he called, "Whatcha working on, 99?" He strode over behind her, and she looked up at him over her shoulder.

"Oh, just some paperwork for CONTROL. I'd been neglecting it because of the wedding, and I thought I'd try to get some done while you slept."

"I'm sorry I slept so long, 99," Max began to apologize, but 99 cut him off saying:

"Don't apologize, Max. It wasn't your fault." He nodded briefly, and then 99 continued. "Well, are you ready to go?"

"You bet your life I'm ready to go," he said, smiling back at her. She stood up, and took his arm, and soon the two of them were out the door.

Dinner at the diner was easy. 99 asked him how his morning had gone and was constantly attentive, always making sure that he was fully recovered, getting the food he needed and making sure he had slept enough. Though their conversation never got past gentle small talk, there was an energy bubbling beneath the surface.

So as soon as they were done eating, they leisurely walked back to their apartment, hand in hand, enjoying the cool evening air. And when they arrived, Max lit a fire in the fireplace while 99 poured their finest champagne and turned on soft, sweet music.

By the time Max had the fire going, 99 was lounging on the couch, with one hand outstretched, offering Max a glass of champagne, with her other hand curled close to her holding her own glass. When he saw her, lounging in exactly that way, he was reminded of the first time he had ever seen her like that, just months after they had met, while she was seducing Rex Savage. In that instant, Max was back in his kitchen, in his servant's tuxedo, grinding his teeth and gripping the mallet he used on his dinner gong. He blinked and suddenly 99 was before him once more. He smiled and sat down taking the drink from her proffered hand, glad at how things had changed, despite how long it had taken.

As he sat, she shifted until she was gently leaning against him. "To us," she said, and clinked her glass against his. Max then followed her lead and drank.

"So I guess this weekend didn't turn out like we planned, huh?" Max started a little shyly.

"No, Max, I guess it didn't," she chuckled. "But it was a beautiful wedding anyway."

"I didn't mean for it to be so rotten," Max continued, as if unhearing. "Honest, 99, I wanted everything to be perfect for you."

"Max," she said, stopping him, "it was beautiful." She saw the uncertainty in his eyes and kissed him soundly on the mouth. "Really, Max. It was lovely." He smiled. "Besides, it was my fault for not believing you."

"I'd backed out so many times before, 99, that I know that's what it seemed like I was doing."

"Oh, Max, that's no excuse," she said, dismissive of his attempt to take the blame. "Ever since you proposed, you've been nothing but honest with me. And I know you were as eager to be married as I was. I was just so worried that you'd change you mind. But you gave me no reason to be."

"99," he began, cutting her off in his turn, "we've only been together for a little over two months. There are going to be bumps and doubts. But I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you too, Max. And that's all I've ever wanted." They smiled softly at one another, and after they each took a deep drink of their champagne, finishing up their glasses, Max leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

Before long, their hands were wandering, and soon Max had 99 cradled in his arms as he carried her up the stairs and into their bedroom, onto their bed. Their clothes were scattered, lying forgotten about the calm apartment.

"I love you, 99" Max breathed, stilled above her for a moment, gazing into her eyes.

"I love you, Max," she repeated, squirming beneath him, hungry for his touch.

Max kissed her again, and then lowered himself to oblige her.

**Fin.**


End file.
